


Morning- Feysand

by dg4212664



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 17:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15645699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dg4212664/pseuds/dg4212664
Summary: Feyre and Rhysand's morning activities...





	Morning- Feysand

Rhysand POV

As the light seeps through the blinds of our bedroom, I slowly start to stretch and wake up. I look over to my right, and see the love of my life, lying on her stomach. Her mouth is slightly open, and she lightly snores. Every breath that she exhales, it move the piece of hair covering her face. It almost looks, as if she is… glowing. The daylight enhances her features, and makes me wonder again and again how I get to call her mine.

I run my fingers from her parted lips, all the way to the base of her spine. And then I run them back up her body. I want to let her sleep, but I know that a small part of me secretly hopes she will wake up soon. I stop my fingers, at every freckle I see, and trace it, slowly and gently. It still amazes me as to how soft she is, how her curves are just so feminine yet toned.

But, my fingers soon turn useless, and I allow myself to indulge in the taste of her. I start my path, at the base of her neck, and trail my lips to behind her ear. I nip and bite a little at her earlobe, before licking and kissing her neck. I stop at her pulse point, just listening to her, and breathing her in, taking in her scent.

I hear her breathing start to get uneven, and she leans her head backwards, attempting to give me more access. I smirk lightly against her collarbone, knowing that I woke her. After ravishing her neck, I move down towards her cleavage, but I couldn’t resist teasing her. I run my nose down the middle of her breasts, and continue down. She begins to whimper, because of my neglection towards her breasts, her nipples. As I reach her flat stomach, I circle my tongue around her belly button, and nuzzle into it. 

I look up at her, straight into her eyes, and drink up the sight. She looks like a goddess. She is a goddess. Her head is tilted backwards, into the pillow, while she bites on her lower lip. Her hair is surrounding her face, making it seem as if she were wearing a halo. I quickly shift up from her stomach, and I don’t waste time. I attack her left breast, sucking and nipping, roughly, just how she likes it. I suck hardly at the right nipple, while pinching the left one, making her moan wantonly. Then I switch places, and I circle my tongue around the left nipple, then I tug it upwards with my teeth. 

She tugs my hair up, and guides her lips to mine. This isn’t a slow, sweet kiss, no, this is passionate, but all teeth and tongues. Our tongues battle each other for dominance, our teeth clanging together as a result of our roughness. “Rhys…” she murmurs breathlessly against my lips, and I know what she wants, what she needs. I trace one finger from her cleavage all the way below her hips. I slowly trace her opening, trying to see what will get a rise out of her. Then I lift my finger up by less than inch, slowly circling around her clit. That seems do the trick, as her hips are bucking, and her legs threatening to close. “Rhys,” she moans desperately. “Patience, Feyre, darling.” I respond, still teasing her. 

Just as she opens her mouth to ask again, I stick my middle finger as deep as possible into her pussy, hitting that one spot that always makes her see the stars. I pump my finger in and out, constantly hitting that rough, yet spongy spot in her. She moans, and starts to grind herself on my hand, which only adds to my arousal. As I see her building up to her climax, I lower myself off the bed. She starts to question me, but I respond with licking a stripe up her core. I wait a moment, before I fully allow myself to feast on her. With one hand constantly pumping in her, one hand holding her down, and my tongue flicking her sensitive core, it doesn’t take long for her to reach her climax. 

She screams my name, as she cums, and I wouldn’t be surprised if the others had awoken. I keep on licking her, until her hand fists in my hair, trying to pull me out of her overstimulated pussy, but I refuse to move. “Rhys… fuck me” “You’re missing something at the end of that sentence, darling.” She pouts and looks at me with a mischievous glimmer in her eye. She ignores my previous statement, as she pulls my lips up towards hers, crashing them together once again. I indulge in her passionate kissing for more than a few moments, before I quickly flip her to lay on her stomach once again. 

I use my arms and elbows to make her ass stick up on the air, and I smack it playfully but a little harshly a few times. “Feyre, darling, what do you want?” She just moans at me, and wiggles her ass in my face. I make her put her weight on her knees and elbows, while she just incessantly smirks at me. I place my hands in their favourite spot, the dimples at the base of her back, while I take a hold of my cock stroking it. I moan loud enough that she will hear it, just to get her attention. She turns her head just enough to see what I was doing, and she whimpers.

I know she won’t hold out for much longer, so I take the tip and I slowly trace it along the edges of her pussy lips. Then I drag it lightly, from the bottom of her slit, to her clit, and when I get to the sensitive bundle of nerves, I tap the tip of my cock on to it and she moans. Then, finally, I dip just my tip into her wet, tight, heat, and I just keep it there. I don’t move, nor do I have the intention of going any deeper. She tries to roll hips and grind against me, but in this position, I have the majority of control.

I see it in her eyes, as she debates whether she should just give up her pride and beg already, or if she should try and see how long she could hold out. But in a moments worth of thinking, she begged, “Rhys, Rhys, please fuck me, please.” That is all it takes for me to pound into her, and I nearly groan at the feeling. I bend down and trail open-mouthed kisses along Feyre’s spine, and move one of my hands up to pinch her left nipple. She mewls and groans, and she rocks against my cock.

“OHhh, Feyre, darling, you feel so damn good, so damn tight.” I tell her in her ear, and that makes her moan even louder. Then I angle myself the slightest bit more upwards, and I once again, hit that spot in her that makes her scream. “RHYS, Rhys, I’m about to cum… I’m gonna cum.” “Cum, Feyre, darling.” And then, she releases, and her heat envelopes my cock, and I know I’m also about to cum, so I go as deep into her as possible, and I release. 

After we both calm down, and our heavy pants turn into softer breaths, I pull out, and pull her close to my body. I wrap my arms around her naked waist, and I kiss her sweaty temples. 

“Good morning, Feyre, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and kudos!!! Thanks soo much for reading <3


End file.
